A distributed computing environment typically utilizes various computing systems that may communicate over a network while performing various operations. One or more aspects of these computing systems (e.g., properties of the computing systems) may be monitored or tracked by probes installed on the computing systems. However, such probes may send incoherent and fragmented information about the computing device, causing disparate perspective views into the operation or composition of the computing device.